Patent literature 1 discloses a slider for hidden slider fastener. A pull tab is coupled to a slider body via a pull-tab attachment column.
Patent literature 2 discloses a configuration in which a pull tab is held to be a laid state when the pull tab has been laid down frontward or rearward onto an upper wing of a slider. Projections projecting inwardly in the width direction are provided at respective paired legs in the pull tab. These projections are in contact with the pull-tab attachment column when the pull tab is laid down.
Patent literature 3 discloses that a pull tab made of soft resin material is attached to a body made of metal through injection molding. An axial portion is provided at one of the body and the pull tab, and an orifice portion is provided at the other one to which the axial portion is inserted. The inner periphery of the orifice portion and the outer periphery of the axial portion contact one another.
Patent literature 4 discloses a technique to push a tab for slide faster onto a slide so that the tab is secured to at least one stable position relative to a cursor.